Meias Verdades
by Liontand
Summary: A fria Inglaterra ainda guardava as piores lembranças para Rin. O que fazer quando a pessoa que mais odeia guarda seu maior segredo? Um homem, um passado e uma guerra podem trazer à tona seus piores medos.
1. Explosão

**Nem todos os personagens desta história me pertencem, alguns são obra de Rumiko Takahashi e pertencem a série Inuyasha.**

_A primeira luz que viu parecia dançar defronte a seus olhos. Um calafrio tomou seu corpo no momento em que se sentiu saltar da escuridão para uma claridade intensa. Estava envolta em um mundo branco, tudo ao seu redor era branco. Inclusive sua mente._

_O toque daquelas mãos frias a assustou. Não conseguia mover-se, não sabia quem estava a seu lado. Queria voltar para a escuridão de antes, mas era chacoalhada violentamente toda vez que fechava os -se ser levantada, agora seu corpo frio recostava-se a outro. Pôde distinguir o azul pálido do céu por detrás daquele rosto._

_- Acorde! _

* * *

O calor era próximo do insuportável. Os meses de Março, Abril e Maio pareciam infinitos para a garota de cabelos negros. Desde que se mudara para a índia, Rin encantava-se cada vez mais com tudo, menos o clima. Agora, sentada à borda de uma belíssima fonte, observava a jovem indiana que sempre a acompanhava a lhe contar histórias.

- Rama, conte-me mais uma! – dizia, enquanto mergulhava seus pés na água cristalina.

A indiana sorria sempre que lhe pediam histórias. Acomodava-se em uma das almofadas coloridas e fechava os olhos. Rin tomara gosto por ouvi-las, e também por inventar suas próprias. Adorava aquela sensação de mergulhar num mundo fantástico, habitado por deuses e princesas.

A época em que viviam era difícil. A primeira guerra mundial estava por iniciar-se e, aquela tarde, o pai de Rin anunciara-lhe que deveriam partir em breve para a Inglaterra.

- Mas, papai... – ela sentia as lágrimas brotarem – Eu não quero deixar a Índia.

- A guerra começou, é preciso partir. Lá será mais seguro.

Naquela noite Rin não dormiu direito, seus sonhos estavam atormentados. O pai da jovem era um capitão do exército inglês, e ela sabia que podia perdê-lo. Uma grande angústia a tomou ao lembrar-se da morte prematura da mãe. Ela ainda podia ver a cena bizarra.

Tudo acontecera rápido demais. Sua mente infantil não pôde processar o que lhe diziam com tanto furor. Seu corpo permanecia inerte, sentado a um canto da sala escura. A cama de espaldar ainda encontrava-se ensangüentada, e os olhos da criança arregalaram-se ao perceber que aquele sangue era de sua mãe. O homem que a matara berrava ao ser arrastado para fora pelos policiais. Naquele instante a pequenina sentiu uma culpa esmagadora, pois ela e o pai a haviam deixado sozinha. Talvez se estivessem lá...

Os olhos da jovem abriram-se repentinamente, ela estava ofegante. Não sabia a razão de sempre acabar sonhando com o dia em que morrera sua mãe. Soergueu-se vagarosamente, uma leve brisa adentrava seu quarto através da grande janela colorida. Precisava acalmar-se e, para isso, tinha de sair daquele quarto. Caminhou em direção à porta grande e dourada, em seguida alcançando o corredor.

* * *

O céu estava estranhamente nítido naquela noite. As milhares de luzes da cidade de Haiderabade pareciam não conseguir ofuscar as estrelas. As ruas permaneciam quietas e vazias, com a exceção de um homem. Seus olhos frios não pareciam se comover diante da beleza da noite, enquanto caminhava em direção a uma grande mansão. Aproximou-se da entrada, onde um homem o esperava.

- Bom revê-lo, Sesshoumaru.

- Faz muito tempo, Laurent – disse, ainda conservando o semblante marmóreo.

Apertaram as mãos efusivamente. Laurent ofereceu-lhe um cigarro, que Sesshoumaru recusou. Ambos penetraram a mansão através de longo corredor, adentrando a uma grande sala ricamente adornada. Sentaram-se nas almofadas ao chão, um defronte ao outro. Laurent observou o uniforme militar que Sesshoumaru utilizava, parecia surpreso.

- Então que dizer que você entrou para o exército? – este lhe perguntou.

- Sim, já cheguei ao cargo de tenente.

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma estranha sensação ao proferir tais palavras. Não gostaria de se lembrar do modo abrupto com que se tornara militar. Talvez as pessoas ao seu redor julgassem seus olhos frios desde então, mas nada seria mais frio do que seu coração quando tinha de executar as mais terríveis missões. Olhou para suas mãos, conseguia ver nitidamente o sangue que as manchava, porém ninguém mais o podia. Repentinamente, lembrou-se de Laurent sentado à sua frente, este o olhava calmamente.

- Gostou de sua estadia na índia? – perguntou Laurent, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Para falar a verdade, ainda prefiro a Inglaterra. Não sente falta de quando morávamos todos lá? – disse, lançando a Laurent um olhar frio.

Era verdade. Há quatro anos ele e sua pequena filha haviam deixado a Inglaterra. Laurent soltou um longo suspiro enquanto acendia outro cigarro. Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem que sentimento tal pergunta lhe causaria, ele era muito esperto. Seus olhos fitaram o chão por alguns minutos, recordava-se de sua esposa Keiko. Jamais poderia esquecer o modo como a conhecera durante uma estadia de suas tropas no Japão. Sesshoumaru tivera um importante papel em seu destino, e ele sabia disso.

-Escute, gostaria de...

Um forte estrondo interrompeu-lhes a conversa. Algo aparentemente havia caído e se quebrado no corredor. Laurent desviou o olhar para o local de onde o som viera, mas não se levantou.

- Deve ser Rama chegando – disse, e diante do olhar interrogativo do outro, acrescentou – É a acompanhante de minha filha.

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar para a bela tapeçaria pendurada à parede. Não que estivesse realmente interessado nela, sentia-se estranhamente perturbado ao recordar-se daquela garotinha.

- Não sabia que sua filha estava morando na Índia. – disse, num tom seco.

Laurent sorriu. Rin não protestara ao saber que iria morar na Índia, pelo contrário, ficara feliz de afastar-se da sombria Inglaterra. Desde a chegada à colônia inglesa, a jovem estivera feliz como ele nunca vira. Sabia que partir seria difícil para ela.

- Meu caro Sesshoumaru. Chamei-lhe aqui, pois sei que logo partiremos para a guerra. Eu sei que ainda lhe devo muito, mas gostaria de pedir-lhe um grande favor.

Sesshoumaru deixou a tapeçaria de lado. Fixou seus olhos em Laurent, não esperava que ele fosse lhe pedir algo. Estava ansioso por deixar aquela casa e aquele país, não queria mais relembrar o passado.

- Diga-me o que quer.

* * *

Rin não conseguia expulsar os pensamentos que tanto a atormentavam. O corredor estava escuro demais, e a jovem parecia enxergar terríveis sombras por todos os lados. Aproximava-se vagarosamente do fim do corredor quando ouviu vozes. Recostou-se à parede, com medo de que fosse Rama. Ela não queria que a amiga a visse, pois certamente perguntaria a razão de sua insônia.

O volume das vozes aumentava, e Rin pôde reconhecer a de seu pai. Mas quem era a outra pessoa? Talvez se ocupando em descobrir tal coisa, poderia livrar-se dos pensamentos ruins.

- Qualquer coisa para distrair-me... – sussurrou.

Caminhou cautelosamente até avistar as luzes da sala de visitas. Agora podia ouvir claramente a conversa que seu pai travava com o desconhecido. Devia ser algum velho amigo, já que falavam sobre o exército. Escondeu-se atrás da porta entreaberta, na esperança de ver alguma coisa. Lentamente, aproximou seus olhos da abertura e...

-... Não sente falta de quando morávamos todos lá?

Rin não podia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Seu coração acelerou ao recordar-se de incidentes que há muito procurava esquecer. Sem pensar, recuou bruscamente e atingiu um vaso no corredor. O som a assustou, fazendo-a sair correndo em direção a seu quarto. Sim, havia mais de uma razão para ela não querer voltar à Inglaterra.

- Não pode ser... – sussurrou.

Recostou-se à porta de seu quarto. A cabeça rodava e sua garganta ficara repentinamente seca. E se ele estivesse ali para contar tudo a seu pai? Diante de tal idéia, Rin sentiu vontade de correr para bem longe dali, mesmo que fosse de volta para a Inglaterra.

-A Inglaterra... – disse, apertando suas mãos com força contra seu peito – Não, nem para a Inglaterra...

A jovem correu em direção a sua cama, puxando as cobertas sobre sua cabeça. De um modo estranho, sentia que se o fizesse seu pai não a encontraria para tirar satisfações. Uma forte angústia passou a dominá-la. Sentia-se encurralada, já que não queria voltar à Inglaterra e não podia ficar mais na Índia.

** -** O que farei agora? – sussurrou, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas.

Repentinamente, um forte ruído alcançou os ouvidos de Rin. A terra tremeu por alguns instantes. A jovem, exaltada, levantou-se de supetão e correu à janela. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, e ela já não chorava. Os lábios entreabriram-se numa expressão de horror.

**Bom, pessoal, é isso. Espero que não estejam querendo me estrangular lentamente, mas segundo os conselhos de uma amiga a melhor forma de terminar um capítulo é quando você deixa os leitores com curiosidade e vontade de te matar! hhauhauha**

**Este capítulo foi realmente curto, mas se houver uma boa resposta a ele eu vou continuar a postar!**

**Um bjão!  
**


	2. Antes de tudo, o passado

4 anos antes.

Abril de 1910.

Quando as árvores começavam a ficar nuas e a terra se cobria de branco, a jovem não saía de perto da janela. Seu pai ficava preocupado com a pequena Rin, pois sabia que tudo começara algum tempo após a morte de sua esposa Keiko. Ele já havia tentado de tudo, mas a jovem já completava 20 anos e ele jamais sentira nela a alegria da adolescência. Laurent não conseguia entender a razão daquilo, sempre que o inverno se aproximava era a mesma coisa.

Rin mantinha os olhos fixos na trilha encoberta de neve. Gostaria tanto de mudar-se para a cidade! Mas e se ele não a encontrasse? A paisagem branca parecia enganar-lhe para que ficasse, e ela deixava-se enganar. Almejava a volta de Sesshoumaru, mas temia que certas circunstâncias de seu passado, que eram de conhecimento dele, fossem reveladas a seu pai.

Laurent percebeu um leve tremor tomar o corpo de Rin, e julgando ser isso causado pelo frio, depositou uma coberta sobre os ombros da pequena. Esta voltou os olhos para o pai e sorriu.

-Papai, nunca pensou em deixar este lugar?

Ele foi tomado de assombro. Talvez alguém já tivesse alertado Rin da viagem que pretendia fazer em breve.

-Você já sabe...?

Rin olhou-o com suspeita.

-Já sei do quê, papai?

Duas semanas após essa conversa, Rin lançava um último olhar aquela casa maldita. As perspectivas que tinha para seu futuro na Índia, juntamente a seu pai, faziam com que não parasse de sorrir um momento sequer. Exceto quando era atormentada pelo pensamento de que talvez não voltasse a vê-lo.

A carruagem movia-se depressa, Rin sorriu ao observar Laurent dormindo profundamente. Como ele conseguia dormir enquanto sacolejavam daquele modo? A paisagem há muito deixara de ser tomada por árvores secas e neve, agora a jovem podia vislumbrar a cidade de Londres em toda a sua grandiosidade. Estavam a passar por uma alameda de pedras largas quando ela avistou o que mais almejava.

A belíssima e austera mansão estendia-se à vista de Rin, suas paredes de pedra cinzenta destacavam-se da imensidão branca ao redor. A jovem ficou grata por seu pai estar dormindo, não gostaria que ele notasse seu entusiasmo. Apertou os olhos e sorriu, se imaginado a caminhar por entre as árvores do jardim que, ela sabia, localizava-se nos fundos da construção. Como gostaria de descer e sair correndo para aquele lugar! Todavia não podia. A carruagem passou e ela nada pôde fazer. Talvez fosse melhor, se ele não a fora visitar é certo que não a queria ver.

O destino era tão cruel! Rin tocou a janela fria por um instante. Estavam instalados a um hotel que, para a infelicidade da jovem, tinha plena vista para o casarão que ela amava. O coração pulsava violentamente. Estava tão perto! O navio partiria dentro de dois dias e Laurent fora se encontrar com alguns militares. Não havia razão para deixar de...

O ar estava tão frio do lado de fora. O vento soprou os cabelos negros da jovem, e ela sentiu-se mais viva do que nunca. Seus passos a guiavam através da multidão de desconhecidos, os pensamentos voltados apenas para ele. Caminhou por mais algum tempo, até que chegou ao portão de entrada suntuoso. Rescostou-se às grades acinzentadas e frias, gostaria tanto de olhar nos olhos dele e dizer-lhe que partiria em breve. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para entrar, então se afastou lentamente.

Estava prestes a atravessar a rua quando pôde ouvir o ruído forte do portão se abrindo. Permaneceu estática, sem olhar para trás. Repentinamente o som de cascos de cavalo ecoou pelo ar frio. Enfim, ela voltou-se. O relincho do animal fez-se ouvir ao longe. Rin pousou as mãos sobre o peito, o susto fê-la cair ao chão. Sesshoumaru puxava as rédeas com força, estava distraído e por pouco não atropelara a garota que estava em frente a sua casa.

-Perdoe-me, senhorita – disse, num tom nem um pouco amistoso – eu não...

Sesshoumaru calou-se assim que seus olhos cinzentos pousaram sobre aqueles calorosos orbes castanhos. Não podia ser esta a pequena Rin? Esta abriu os olhos vagarosamente, ainda sentia-se espantada. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma mão estendendo-se em sua direção, depois um rosto que lhe era tão familiar! Seu coração bateu apressado.

- Desculpe-me – Rin balbuciou, levantando-se – Eu não o vi se aproximar e...

-Não há problemas – ele disse, sem demonstrar alguma emoção.

Rin alisou o vestido com as mãos, sentia-se estranhamente desajeitada. Esperara tanto por esse momento, e agora não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Enfim, estendeu-lhe a mão.

- É tão bom revê-lo!

Um silêncio pesado foi a resposta que ela obteve. Recolheu a mão, envergonhada. O homem a sua frente parecia mais frio do que nunca, tão diferente do Sesshoumaru que a confortara há 3 anos. Talvez ele estivesse calado devido a surpresa de encontrá-la ali. Tinha tanto que lhe contar!

- Está surpreso?

Sesshoumaru permaneceu estático. O som da voz de Rin trazia certas lembranças que o enraiveciam. Sim, ele a salvara e a protegera, mas o que dava a ela o direito de querer pertencer a sua vida? Tantas noites lembrara-se dela, mas nunca permitira-se fazer-lhe uma visita. Não, isso daria a certeza de que se importava com ela. Ele jamais admitiria que se importava.

Suspirou, com raiva. Que sumisse de sua frente! Não queria mais lembrar e nem vê-la. Percebeu que ela o olhava incrédula enquanto ele montava em seu cavalo novamente. Como não podia sair sem dizer-lhe palavra, juntou toda a raiva que possuía e disse:

- Srta, estou com pressa e não tenho tempo para tentar entender o que diz. Lamento pelo ocorrido. Tenha um bom dia.

Rin ficou estática enquanto o homem se afastava sem receios. As mãos da jovem tremiam num misto de ódio e surpresa. Depois de todos aqueles anos de espera, talvez o tivesse superestimado. Ele nem ao menos a reconhecera! Uma lágrima tímida desceu por sua face corada, o único homem em quem confiara já não se importava mais com ela. Naquele instante, jurou que nunca mais esperaria por ele. Nunca mais.

-Eu...- sussurrou, voltando-se para a direção em que ele se fora – Eu o odeio Sesshoumaru!

O eco daquela voz alcançou-o, mas Sesshoumaru não parou para olhar para trás. Era melhor que Rin pensasse que não se lembrava mais dela, assim poderiam seguir em paz. Ele soube, desde o momento em que a viu, que se tratava da garota que um dia salvara.

-Será melhor assim... –sussurrou, enquanto galopava mais rápido.

Seria melhor mesmo? Sesshoumaru assombrou-se diante de tal pensamento. Não havia dúvidas de que seria melhor para ambos, mas então porque seu coração parecia apertado? Talvez estivesse apenas com pena da jovem. Era isso. Ele, sesshoumaru, não se arrependeria de nada e seguiria em frente. Afinal, o que lhe esperava certamente o faria esquecer os incidentes que o ligavam a ela.

Sua família sempre fora ligada à família de Laurent, porém há 3 anos esta ligação manchara-se de sangue. A culpa e o remorso pesaram sobre Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez, e por isso acabara por fazer coisas que nunca faria. Apesar de tudo seu exterior calmo e frio jamais demonstraria tais coisas.

Após a morte de Keiko ele se desentendera com a família. Sua mãe também morrera pouco tempo depois do incidente. Seu irmão, Inuyasha, mudara-se para a França após casar-se com uma jovem chamada Kagome. Ele estava sozinho, mas era assim que se acostumara a viver. Agora, a suntuosa mansão que pertencia à sua família durante séculos já não lhe era atraente. Pretendia mudar-se em breve.

Assim, tomado por pensamentos, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se do correio onde o esperava um telegrama. Adentrou e foi de encontro a um atendente.

-Boa tarde. Vim buscar um telegrama que...

- Ah! Sr Taisho, boa tarde. Espere um minuto que irei pegar.

O homem desapareceu no interior da repartição. Sesshoumaru suspirou várias vezes, odiava ter que esperar. E também odiava esse falso reconhecimento com que todos o tratavam! Logo estaria em um lugar aonde ninguém o reconheceria. Repentinamente, lembrou-se daquele momento há 3 anos. Rin aparecera tão repentinamente em sua vida! Era por isso que devia esquecê-la o mais rápido possível.

Mais tarde, subindo as escadarias de mármore branco de sua casa, Sesshoumaru abria um pequeno envelope marrom impacientemente. Retirou de dentro um pequeno bilhete que dizia:

'' _Meu caro Sr., sua solicitação para juntar-se anonimamente ao exército britânico foi confirmada. Estarei esperando ansiosamente por sua chegada em Bombaim. Suas passagens de navio encontram-se neste envelope._

_ Saudações, Steve Langdon.''_

A lua estava encoberta aquela noite. A jovem recostada à amurada do navio observava o horizonte de oceano infinito. Naquela manhã ela fora a última a deixar o convés, permanecera a observar a cidade de Londres e a Inglaterra afastando-se cada vez mais. Em sua imaginação, via como se todos os terríveis incidentes do passado estivessem a se afastar. E também Sesshoumaru, pensou apertando as mãos.

Agora, enquanto olhava o grande oceano, tentava livrar-se do enjôo que a tomara em seu camarote. O vento marítimo deveria ajudar. Sentiu alguém a se aproximar.

-Com licença, a senhorita sente-se bem?

Rin voltou-se de má vontade para seu interlocutor. Observou-o por alguns instantes. Devia ser um pouco mais velho do que ela, possuía cabelos e olhos negros.

-Sim, estou bem. Obrigada - voltou a olhar para a frente, mas o rapaz não se afastou.

-Desculpe-me a indelicadeza, mas é Inglesa?

A jovem sorriu. Sempre duvidavam de sua ascendência inglesa, apesar do sotaque. Como sua mãe era japonesa, Rin possuía cabelos muito lisos e negros, mas seus olhos, levemente puxados, eram castanho-claro como os de seu pai.

- Sou. Minha mãe era japonesa, mas nasci na inglaterra.

O rapaz fitou-a intensamente. Aquela garota lhe parecia interessante. Queria conhecê-la melhor.

- Curioso. Aliás - disse, estendendo-lhe a mão - Chamo-me Kohaku, muito prazer.

Ela permaneceu observando-o, fazendo com que o jovem sorrise de modo convidativo. Talvez ele soubesse o rumo que os pensamentos de Rin tomavam. Ela apertou a mão dele efuzivamente, afinal, que mal havia em conhecer outros homens? Talvez aquele que estava parado à sua frente a fizesse esquecer o passado mais depressa.

- Sou Rin, muito prazer também.

**A todos que leram este capítulo e o anterior eu agradeço! Gráças a minha burrice eu esqueci de permitir reviews anônimas hauahauha então se alguém tentou me mandar uma e não conseguiu, me desculpe!Sei que o tal ''segredo'' da Rin deve estar fazendo alguém arrancar os cabelos, mas seria sem graça revelar assim tão rápido não é?Agora que vocês já sabem um pouco do passado as coisas vão se encaixar, prometo!Espero que tenham gostado, e logo logo vamos ter mais ação eu juro!**

**um grande beijo!**

**Line **


End file.
